Behind the Clouds
by Kanata Yuko
Summary: Arthur hates rain. When it's raining, he can't see the sky. But, the blue sky also reminds him of a certain someone's eyes, someone he loves so much. USUK.


**Behind the Clouds**

Arthur Kirkland – a blond man with bright emerald eyes – sat on a bench in the middle of a large park. Though it was still 2 in the afternoon, the park wasn't as crowded as usual, since the weather wasn't nice enough for people to play or just to walk around the big and relaxing park. The sky was covered with thick, gray clouds, winds blew strongly, and it was simply very cold outside. Most people preferred staying inside their house because of the bad weather lately. For the last three days, it was always raining in the afternoon. The blond man sighed. It was going to rain again today.

The green eyed man sipped the lemonade he had bought at the vending machine nearby. It wasn't his favorite drink, but he did enjoy drinking lemonade once in a while. He usually enjoyed the sweet and slightly sour taste of the lemonade, but today, all he could taste was the sour part. It did taste sweet afterward, but instead of the pleasant sweetness he usually got, it made him wanted to vomit. He suddenly felt sick and headache was slowly killing him, but he just couldn't stop drinking his lemonade.

He tilted his head upward, as he was now staring at the gray sky. The usual vast, blue sky looked like it was about to cry. Arthur looked around. Nobody was there as the sky was getting darker and darker. Usually, a group of children were playing around this time and the park was full and crowded with people. Being the only one in such a big place like this made him relaxed, but also felt a bit lonely at the same time.

Arthur kept drinking his lemonade. Unpleasant feeling started filling up his chest, wanting to be released but kept restrained in his throat. It was unpleasant, but he couldn't just vomit there. Though the strong sweetness of the lemonade strangely made him feel sicker and sicker, he kept drinking it. He didn't know why. Maybe there wasn't any reason behind it. He just didn't know how to stop.

Rain started falling. Raindrops slowly wet his face, but he didn't bother to wipe it. He let the water fell down his cheek and then into his neck, and finally his shirt. He didn't care. When Arthur looked at the crying gray sky, he just couldn't help to think about the past. It was so nice to have someone stayed by your side, always smiled warmly at you, and always there for you. But when that certain someone, whom he really cared about, whom he always considered as his own little brother, whom _he loved so much_, left him as if he was nothing for him, like he never knew him, like he never did anything for him, it just too painful for him. He could feel his heart shattered into pieces, how painful it was for him to see the one he loved so much left him. He just couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his emerald eyes, and started crying. Yes, just like the gray sky.

Arthur hated rain. It's so cold and lonely, he really hated it. When the rain fell, gray clouds covered the blue sky until he couldn't see the color he liked so much. Looking at the blue sky always reminded him about the color of that certain someone's eyes, and he hated it when he couldn't see the blue sky. But, no matter how much he hated rain, it fell very frequently there. As if it understood that being not able to see the blue sky would make Arthur even sadder. Did the whole world hate him that much? He wondered.

Yet, he felt so… Sad and betrayed when he could see the blue sky. Time had passed, but the pain in his heart wouldn't leave. But…

No matter what that certain someone did, Arthur couldn't bring himself to hate him. He tried to, but always failed. Then he tried to forget him, but he couldn't. He just loved that certain someone so much until he didn't know why he still loved him despite everything that certain someone had done to him. He was just very precious to Arthur.

The rain fell again today. Just like the rain inside his heart. It never stopped. No, it wouldn't stop. He knew that. Yet he still held his hope high. The rain would never stop…

It stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

Arthur was startled by the voice he knew so well, and turned back. A blue eyed man stood behind him, carrying an umbrella. "You're soaking wet, don't tell me you left your umbrella again? Really now, Arthur,"

"It's none of your business Alfred, just leave," Arthur tried to ignore the other man.

"Yes, yes, now let's go home quickly. It's raining and you don't even bring your umbrella. Next time, bring your own umbrella! I don't want to be the one who always carry an umbrella for you. Look, you're soaking wet! Besides, it will be a problem if you enter the house like that," said the blue eyed man.

"I want to stay here,"

"Geez, you're so stubborn," Alfred sat beside Arthur. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Nothing, just looking at the sky," Arthur said, still not looking at Alfred. "It's calm and relaxing,"

"Hee…" Alfred glanced at the gray sky. Slowly, the rain began to stop, and the sun shone warmly behind the clouds. "You know, I like rain,"

"Why?" Arthur looked at the blue eyed man.

"Because, it's just like you," Alfred smiled warmly at him. "After the rain stopped, the air gets fresher, you know? And…" He pointed. "Rainbow will only appear after raining,"

"It's beautiful," Arthur stared at the rainbow. "But… What makes you think that I'm like the rain?"

"You're acting that cold and stiff, but actually you're kind and warm," Alfred chuckled. "And you're always gloomy,"

"What?" Arthur smacked Alfred lightly.

"Because…" Alfred smiled. "You create rainbow in my heart,"

There's no way Arthur could hate that certain someone.

* * *

**A/N :** Yeah, my first English fic! I'm so sorry for my bad English, I know there's so many spelling and grammar error, but, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome! :D


End file.
